1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to special event lighting, and more particularly, to a modular, self-contained and networkable dynamic lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for Digital Multiplex (DMX) compliant devices have been designed in the past. However, none of them include, among other features, the capabilities in a battery or hard-wired self-contained device that can wirelessly or via wired DMX cables seamlessly work with other similar modules to produce a highly controlled lighting effect system when used alone or in combination with multiple other substantially identical modules working in concert.
Prior art devices for event lighting generally require a wired signal connection and wired power connections. Some devices have recently become available that provide some limited wireless capabilities but fail to include elements in a unified form factor including, inter alia, multi-colored light emitting diodes (LED) that are independently and fully controllable either automatically, wirelessly or wired and that connect to a other similar modules or a dedicated controller.
Other patents describing other related subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.